


That Fucking Leather Jacket

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Language Kink, Nipples, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Seba's girlfriend absolutely loves his outfit for Tiff17.





	That Fucking Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the delicious photos from TIFF17 and obviously that fucking leather jacket.
> 
> All Romanian translated on Google translate.  
> Vino aici iubire: Come here, baby.  
> Dracu, o sa vina: fuck, gonna come  
> Dumnezeule, iubito: oh my god, baby  
> Vino cu mine: Come with me  
> Te iubesc. Te iubesc atat de mult naibii: I love you. I love you so fucking much.

‘Are you sure you want to come? I’m gonna be busy all day, babe.’  
‘I’m not missing the premiere. Are you fucking kidding me right now? What the hell kind of girlfriend would I be?’  
His laughter rang over the phone line. ‘Alright, alright.’  
‘I’ll busy myself during your interviews.’ Quiet pause. ‘I missed you.’  
He could practically hear the uncertainty in her voice. ‘I missed you too, babe. I can’t wait to see you.’  
‘I can’t wait to see you.’ He could definitely hear the smile in her voice that time and he couldn't wait to see it.

*

Excited screams erupted around her and caused her to look up from her phone. She’d been texting Sebastian all morning through their flights and landings. He’d left the hotel room before she’d gotten there so unfortunately, they hadn't seen each other yet.  
“Fuck.” She lifted her phone and snapped several pictures of her boyfriend looking positively mouthwatering as he sauntered down the brick sidewalk. To her surprise, he walked right over to the group of fans she stood beside and started signing autographs. “Excuse me, Sebastian?”  
“Yeah?” He looked up from the picture he was signing and met her eyes. His grin made her head swoon, her heart flip, her belly drop and her pussy wet. “I don’t have anything to sign, but I wanted to say hi and I love you.”  
His grin widened. She saw the faintest touch of pink spread down his ears and cheeks. “I love you too.” He laughed. She bit her lip and dropped her eyes. He waited until she looked back up before he looked away. Then security and attendants spirited him away.  
She hurriedly texted him. ‘What the fuck, Seba? You look fucking lethal today, baby.’ Her phone vibrated his response…a selfie of him blowing her kisses. She grinned then bit her lip, shifting as she pressed her thighs together. ‘That’s not fair.’ His response? A laughing smiley and a kissy face smiley.

*

Her: Where are you at?   
Seba: lol I’m in the elevator.  
S: Impatient much?  
H: YES!  
S: LOL  
H: Wait…are you alone?  
S: Yeah? Why?  
Sebastian stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. He had a couple hours reprieve before the Stylist would arrive to dress him for the premiere. And he couldn’t wait to spend it with her. He combed his fingers through his hair then inserted the key card into the door. The light turned green.  
She had been in the process of taking off her clothes. Her shirt flew as she heard him stick the card into the slot. She leapt over the ottoman and ran to the door, flinging it open and out of his hand. His surprise doubled as he saw her topless, holding the door open.  
She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him forward into the room, still stunned. The door hissed closed behind him as her lips crashed to his. The touch of her lips seemed to break his spell. Then he couldn’t touch her enough. His hands roamed over her smooth skin on her sides and back. They feasted at each other’s mouths, tongues tangled in moans.  
Sebastian’s hands covered her breasts and squeezed firmly then began to knead her breasts. She sighed into his mouth. “I missed you so fucking much, Seba.”  
“God, I missed you too.” He kissed her again, licking his tongue into her mouth as he pinched her nipples. She slid her arms around his body then thought better of it and began to unbutton his shirt.  
“How much time do you have?”  
“A couple hours before the stylist gets here.”  
“Thank fuck.” He laughed. They pulled apart. He toed out of his shoes and shrugged off the black leather jacket. She tugged his shirt from the pants and pushed it off his arms. Her mouth latched onto his throat, biting and sucking but careful not to leave a mark. He moaned, resting his hands on her shoulders. Then her kisses and bites began to move lower on his golden skin. “Have I ever told you how much I love your nipples?”  
His bark of laughter made her grin. “No? As much as I love yours?”  
She moaned. “More I think.” Then her tongue lapped at the tiny pebbled flesh. He sucked in a breath at the scrape of her teeth. Her hands caressed his belly then around his sides to his back. He fondled the hanging globes of her breasts then reached behind to free them from her bra. She stood up straight and tossed the scrap of fabric.  
Sebastian seized the opportunity to latch onto her tit. He wrapped his arms around her laid his hands flat on her back then pulled her body against his, bending her back as he laved one nipple then the other. “Bedroom?”  
“Think we’ll make it?”  
“I don’t know.” He pulled back off her breast with a lewd wet pop. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it back. “I’m gonna fuck you so good the people in the room next door will cum.” She squeaked and pressed her thighs together to stem the growing throb of need. He began to walk her backward toward the room.  
“Oh wait!” She darted around him and grabbed the leather jacket then beat him into the bedroom. He shook his head but he couldn’t stop grinning.  
“Baby, what’s the jacket for?”  
She tossed it to him. He caught it and raised an eyebrow. “You looked so fucking sexy today, baby. Like lethally fucking sexy.” He blushed. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. “I want you to eat my pussy while you wear that jacket.”  
Sebastian swallowed. His voice came out so soft. “Whatever you want, baby.” She worked the jeans off her hips as he put the black leather back on. He caught her off guard, pushing her to the bed. She giggled then he was on her, kissing down between her breasts and over her belly. He dipped between her thighs, tongue-kissing her clothed slit through the fabric. “Oh baby girl, you’re so fucking wet. Is this all for me?”  
“Yes, Seba.” He smiled then stood up, pulling her jeans dramatically off one leg then the other, pulling the fabric out to its full length before dropping it to the floor. His body covered hers.  
“I have an idea.” He grabbed her and rolled them over, getting a ‘whoop’ and a laugh out of her. “Sit on my face.”  
She groaned and not in a good way and sat up, straddling him. “Seb-“  
“No, you got to say what you want. Now I get to say how I’m gonna do it.” He grabbed her thighs as he lay back, hoisting her up. She gasped as she rode him down to the bed. His mouth opened and sucked her pussy lips into it as soon as she touched him.  
Her hips rolled against his tongue as he lapped and sucked her tender flesh. Then he found her clit. She groaned so deep and so low he thought maybe she’d cum already. Her fingers drove into his fluffy hair. The rub of his scruffy cheeks on her thighs only added to the sensation.  
“You taste so good, sugar.” He moaned as he attacked her clit again.  
“Oh fuck, Seba…” She lifted away from him even as she rolled against him. He growled and clamped down on her thighs. His lips pressed her clit. He began to dismantle her one lick and suck and nibble at a time. The scent of the well oiled leather and black dye filled her nostrils as she struggled to make this last. She could smell his cologne and beneath it, the scent of his sweat. It all heightened her pleasure…along with his moans and growls against her clit. “M’gonna cum, baby. M’gonna cum.” She whined so high and helpless, the pleasure in her belly a tight spiral that finally exploded with one more lick of his tongue against her clit.  
She fell forward then rolled over, panting heavily as she stared at the ceiling. Sebastian couldn’t and didn’t suppress the self-satisfied grin on his face. He forced himself up onto his feet and shrugged off the jacket again.  
She bit her lip then the tip of her finger as she watched him rub his hard cock through the black denim. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down the bed. He stood, staring down at her. “You are so beautiful, baby.”  
“Me?” She giggled shamelessly. “Have you seen yourself?” He grinned. It slowly faded as he unbuttoned his jeans then unzipped them. Her legs fell open. He drew in his stomach as he pushed them down to his feet then stepped out. He braced a knee on the bed and crawled forward. She scooted back to give him more room.  
“Uh-uh, where you going?”  
“Just giving you more room.”  
“Vino aici iubire.” He seemed to know how he wanted her. So she let him take full control. He sat on his heels and draped her legs over his thighs around his waist. He stroked his cock then held it straight with one hand while he pulled her toward him with the other.  
She gasped at the initial stretch of him then cried out as he pulled her onto him the rest of the way. She leaned up on her elbows bracing her feet on the bed. His arm wrapped around her lower back and pulled her into his thrusts. He pressed his face into her collarbone, grunting with each purposeful thrust. She wrapped her arm round his neck, holding onto his head. She volleyed between kissing his temple and telling him how good he felt.  
His tempo increased, hips snapping with more and more power. His ass flexed as he went as deep as this position would allow. It was perfect for hitting her sweet spot. White, hot pleasure burst through her again and again with each brush of his cockhead against that magical soft spongy tissue. His legs began to tremble.  
“Dracu, o sa vina.” He turned his head and kissed her, open mouthed and sloppy then he pressed his forehead to hers. “Dumnezeule, iubito.”  
“Cum, baby.”  
“Vino cu mine.” He grunted. “Cum with me, baby.” His hand on the small of her back pressed her closer as she arched. It hit just perfect. Her orgasm surged through her.  
“Fuck! Seba! Fuck! Oh god!” She sobbed, cumming hard. He whimpered when her body clenched down on his. He gave a strangled cry and pumped his release into her. They collapsed onto the bed.  
“Te iubesc. Te iubesc atat de mult naibii.”  
She kissed his temple. “I love you too.”  
“Hello?” Their blissed out moment fizzled. “Seb, you left your key card in the door.”  
“Oops.” She giggled at his grin. “I’ll be right out!” He kissed her quickly. “I’ll see you at the theatre.” He pulled his boxers on then his robe.  
“You bet that sweet Romanian ass you will.” She looked over at the leather jacket on the floor. She knew just what to wear…


End file.
